


easy

by luvloic



Series: xoobi kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Double Penetration, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvloic/pseuds/luvloic
Summary: sEXOctober day one- double penetration
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: xoobi kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950625
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	easy

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags please!

“I-I can take it!” Junmyeon insists. 

He’s sweaty on the bed and  _ needy  _ on shaky knees, the sheets slipping under him. Behind, Yifan’s got four fingers sinking into Junmyeon’s ass, his rim stretching easily as sounds of lube squelching fills the room. Sehun sits, back against the headboard and watching his hyung  _ fall apart  _ under his boyfriend’s ministrations. 

“We’ll see when we get there, Myeon.” Yifan says, firm in his answer and his mouth a firm line- concentrated. “But so far, you’re doing so well, baby.” 

When Yifan finally slides home, it’s a relief. It’s  _ something  _ after what’s felt like hours, like molasses, of Yifan stretching him out. Long bony fingers pulled him open and left him panting, aching, empty until now. He makes use of how loose he is too, Yifan’s hips bucking hard and fast, just trying to fuck him open as much as he can for their little Sehun.

Yifan pulls back, the tip of his cock hanging from Junmyeon’s gaping hole and brings two digits to play at his somewhat loose rim. “You see this Sehun?” 

Yifan looks at the younger boy who has a hand around his dick and his eyes on Yifan’s fingers. 

“Yeah.” He gulps. “I-It looks good.” 

“You know what that means,” Yifan says. “You want inside?”

Sehun nods. Yifan wraps a hand around his neck joining their lips before slamming into Junmyeon, causing him to  _ scream _ . Sehun moans and trembles behind Yifan, needing something, anything. 

Yifan smacks Junmyeon’s ass, a big hand clapping down before he pulls out. Junmyeon whimpers.

“On Sehun. He’s bigger.” Yifan’s the safekeeper. He watches for the tell tale signs of their play being too much or Junmyeon getting worn down, but Junmyeon has never crawled into Sehun’s lap faster. They both moan as he sinks down, Junmyeon holding Sehun’s dick for him until its inside, and it feels  _ heavenly _ . 

Sehun groans and his hands find his boyfriend’s hips, holding him still while he fucks up into him. 

“O-Oh  _ yes,  _ Sehun,” Junmyeon moans, throws his head back, hands on the younger’s broad shoulders. “ _ Fuck _ me baby, just like that.” 

Yifan’s already got the bottle of lube in his hand, dripping it across his fingers before dragging them over Junmyeon’s rim. One, two, three fingers later, Junmyeon is keening, practically  _ begging  _ for it.

“ _ P-Please,”  _ The magic word falls from his mouth and Yifan is already prepared. “Insi-  _ Oh _ !”

Junmyeon moans, whether from pain or pleasure, Yifan can’t tell just yet, but he shakes in Yifan’s hands as he slides in an inch at a time. The only way he can describe it is burning. Intense burning that feels like he’s on the edge of death and being physically split in  _ half,  _ and yet at the tail end is this… uncanny  _ need. _

“Junmyeon, I need you to talk to me. Is it too much?” Yifan asks worried, not moving with just the tip of his cock inside.

He takes a deep breath and his chest is heaving, and then he shakes his head. “N-No, it just hurts. A lot.” 

“Do you want me to push in more?” Yifan asks. He feels Sehun’s dick twitch and finds the other with his eyes closed, mouth open in pleasure. Junmyeon is squeezing and fluttering around them trying to make adjustments, and Sehun  _ loves  _ it. “Sehun, don’t you dare come yet.”

Junmyeon relaxes at the idea- warmth filling him in the most intimate way possible. “More. Slide m-more Yifan.” 

He does as he’s told and keeps pushing, inch by inch slow and steady until his hips are flush against his ass. Junmyeon clenches and whines. Yifan groans right in his boyfriend’s ear, hands finding his little waist and holding him there, balls deep.

_ “Yifan!”  _ Junmyeon cries as Yifan grinds into him, hips working in slow circles. Sehun jerks beneath them. “Move,  _ oh _ my god, please move.” 

Yifan pulls back and Junmyeon shrieks at the top of his lungs, not knowing what to do with himself as he’s fucked open, ripped apart by two massive dicks. It’s a hot, slick give and take of him and Sehun sliding in and out in rhythm. Sehun twitches again and Junmyeon clenches  _ hard. _

“I’m gonna- I can’t-” Sehun moans low in his throat as he bucks into Junmyeon one last time, warmth spilling inside in thick white ropes. Yifan yells at the feeling, semen seeping over his dick and pulling him closer to the edge. “ _ So fucking good.” _ __  
  


Junmyeon is a mess, fucking himself back as far, as hard as he can, his hole numb with pleasure as his prostrate is pounded over and over. He’s whimpering under Yifan, who’s sliding those big hands all over, caressing his sides, lips at his neck before a hand wraps around his length. “Go ahead, baby.” 

Junmyeon sags at the words, pleasure bolting through him like lightning. Yifan jacks his dripping cock a few more times before the smaller is tumbling over the edge, crying out as white spurts from his dick in ropes. He clenches on Yifan and Sehun, the younger moaning in his haze before Yifan gasps, finally falling over the edge himself. 

When Yifan pulls out first, lines of cum follow. Sticky, white, and leaving Junmyeon so  _ bare. _ Sehun pulls out too, and Yifan comes from the bathroom bearing a rag.

“I already started the bath, but let me get you cleaned up first, Myeon.” Yifan carries him bridal style to the shower to rinse him off before resting him in hot bath water.

Junmyeon looks at him sleepily. “We’re totally doing that again.”

Yifan laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> whew thanks for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated!! this is apart of my personal kinktober round!
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/xiuwusoo)


End file.
